


村上信子和他的小粉絲

by shikajika



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikajika/pseuds/shikajika
Summary: 進便利商店，發現新世界。





	村上信子和他的小粉絲

**Author's Note:**

> 私設  
笨蛋戀愛故事第一彈  
靈感來自《If or...》的泳裝造型  


橫山裕想咬死二十分鐘前的自己。  
要說為什麼，大概是因為他剛進到房裡，便撞見村上信五翻閱著自己散落一地的黃色書籍，而黃色書籍的主角好死不死就是村上信五本人。  
嘛、或許這還不構成咬死一個人的好理由。  
真正尷尬的是，橫山剛從村上的房間回來，手裡抓著村上的女式貼身衣物。  
「……」  
就在他和村上大眼瞪小眼的期間，一件黑色前扣式胸罩悄悄滑落地面。  
「…………」  
「…………那件很貴的。」  
橫山想咬死二十分鐘前的自己，他和村上的故事還得從二十年前說起。

橫山家和村上家是鄰居，兩家長男比親兄弟還親。  
早在橫山裕牙牙學語的年紀，便三不五時跑到村上家盯著搖籃裡的小嬰兒瞧上幾小時；村上信五長到三歲的時候，橫山裕給他取了個女孩子氣的綽號，同時向兩家父母揚言「未來要娶ヒナ當新娘」。  
橫山媽媽笑了兩聲，村上媽媽頭點了三下。  
孩提的誓言或許算不得數，之後的十幾年兩人卻真真是形影不離。橫山打跑了所有欺負村上的小孩，村上總把寫好的作業塞給橫山。兩人的房間只隔兩排欄杆，在其他孩子熱衷於爬樹翻牆前，他們已學會怎麼不經大門、溜進對方房間。  
十三歲那年，橫山染了一頭金髮。老師和風紀委員會整天追在後頭跑、同學們對那不良少年的架子敬而遠之，只有村上傻子一樣整天喊他「好帥」。  
十七歲那年，村上長成了一點也不像「ヒナ」的模樣。同學都戲稱他「怪力猩猩」、「信五吉拉」，只有橫山不知出了什麼毛病老說他「眼睛世界第二可愛」。  
在同齡少年們對異性懷抱莫名情愫的年紀，橫山和村上像進自家廚房一樣頻繁地出入對方房間，放學後要嘛在橫山房裡打遊戲、要嘛在村上房裡看漫畫，偶爾漫無目的地聊天、輪流吐露自己不願為他人所知的小秘密。全世界（包括橫山在內）都認為兩人會這樣形影不離下去，村上卻在畢業前夕宣布令人震驚的消息：「家裡沒錢了，我要去工作。」  
於是橫山一個人到東京讀大學。  
儘管有顆考上東京名校的腦袋，橫山也沒搞懂自己為何極不適應少了村上的生活、卻老賭著氣不回大阪——二十年來跟在身後叫著「ヨコ」的小朋友正在為生計煩惱，照理說自己應該盡可能提供協助，他卻不知怎地只是生氣、生氣地不得了。  
某天躺在宿舍裡，橫山忽然開竅：他是討厭輸給村上信五，討厭這種只有自己還沒長大的感覺。  
苦思良久，優秀的橫山高材生決定談場戀愛破個處、證明自己也是個好成熟的大人。

找女朋友的任務如火如荼展開，所幸橫山有張白淨的帥臉，消息甫出馬上吸引來一波又一波自告奮勇的蝴蝶。  
橫山覺得自己要求不高（人總是先求有、再求好嘛），只是大學裡的女孩膚色不夠健康（最好要小麥和蜂蜜混合的那種顏色），聯誼的女孩眼睛不太漂亮（水靈靈會說話的那種眼睛，懂嗎）、社團的女孩身材不怎麼勻稱（要一雙直直的長腿，肌肉不用太多、一點就好）。找來找去，弄哭兩個後輩、惹毛三個前輩、槓上無數男性同胞，也沒找到半個達到他及格標準的女孩。橫山開始覺得自己單身二十年不是沒道理，東京這麼一個龍蛇混雜的城市都找不到稱心的對象，怕不是要再單身二十年。  
直到這天，他遇到了自己的真命天女。  
下著小雨的平凡冬夜，他剛擺脫社團前輩們的酒會、踏進便利商店準備買碗泡麵。和往常一樣的動作、和往常一樣的步伐，只是他鬼神差地多看了成人雜誌區一眼。  
只一眼，便天雷勾動地火。  
他不知道自己怎麼知道的，但他就是知道了。  
一把抓起那本「寒冬的熾熱幻想」、無視店員結帳時的怪異目光、奔回宿舍反鎖上門，橫山連雜誌外的透明薄膜都沒拆開，對著封面上有著小麥與蜂蜜混合色肌膚、水靈靈大眼、大長腿與一點肌肉的長髮女郎，直接來了快狠準的一發。  
…或兩發。總之室友在門外哭天搶地時，橫山已經進入了賢者時間。  
「來啦，別敲了。」一邊撕破透明包裝膜、一邊起身去開門，橫山懶懶地翻開名字有些老套的成人雜誌…  
……然後賢者時間結束，室友在門外哭喊得更兇了。  
橫山總算確定世界上不是沒有符合他要求的女孩，只是自己找尋的方向一直不大對。看看眼前這個性感尤物，外表哪一處不正中自己的好球帶？眼睛圓圓地有點下垂、笑起來還會露出兩顆小虎牙，這麼可愛的、名叫信子的…等等，信…村上信子……？  
橫山揉了揉眼，把封面標題「村上信子出道作：寒冬的熾熱幻想」念了三遍，確定自己沒瞎也沒瘋；再翻翻令人血脈賁張的內頁，發現泳裝照都是擦邊球，別說神秘的三角地帶、連胸也是半遮不露；最後端詳照片裡的大眼美女一陣、擦擦鼻血，得出合理結論：寫真偶像村上信子不是別人，就是他看了二十年的村上信五。  
腦海裡浮現村上那低眼說著「家裡沒錢了，我要去工作」的模樣。  
敢情他的竹馬就找了個寫真偶像的工作。  
來不及釐清心頭焦灼的煩躁感，橫山在反應過來前已經抓著寫真集和背包衝出門、直奔車站回大阪。  
……順便在等車期間把村上信子的作品收齊了，每集各買三本。

抵達大阪時，橫山高材生的智商已然被燒成灰燼。  
泳裝特輯「寒冬的熾熱幻想」、內衣特輯「暖春的秘密約會」、居家特輯「盛夏的危險罪行」、女僕特輯「涼秋的甜蜜服務」──撇開新幹線上頻頻被投以同情的目光不說，這大概算得上橫山裕二十年人生裡最美妙的一段時光。  
當然，他還是生氣的。  
首先他極度不滿攝影師把村上信子拍成這樣（不是太可愛就是太性感，還讓不讓人活）、衣服的品味也很糟（這些人根本不懂他怎麼穿比較好看）、髮型更是慘不忍睹（那什麼鬼瀏海都要遮到他眼睛了）……咳嗯、當然，最生氣的是村上瞞著他從事這麼危險又糟糕的工作。  
嘛，智商被燒成灰燼，缺點邏輯也是應該的。  
橫山風風火火地趕回家，就想當面逼問他竹馬「你是不是在拍女裝寫真」。頂著亂七八糟的思緒，一到家便奔入自個房間、把背包隨手一丟，然後行雲流水地跨過房外兩排欄杆、踏進村上家的陽臺。  
窗和以前一樣沒上鎖，他還挺開心的。  
輕輕撥開簾幕，橫山才後知後覺地記起，村上現在是要為生計奔波的人了，這時間大概不在家。  
清淡的椰子香氣飄散，他環顧整齊乾淨的室內，只覺得房間的主人還是他好熟悉、好熟悉的村上家小雛，兩人的分別恍如昨日。被子還是上次看到的那條、桌上還是擺滿足球雜誌和看起來很難的歷史書，連高中制服都熨燙得平平整整、懸掛在衣櫃旁。  
橫山開始覺得自己是太想念村上，才會產生這樣荒謬的（熾熱）幻想。說到底，那隻怪力猩猩怎麼可能拍寫真集？攝影師腳架剛擺好，大概就被他拍死了。更別說穿女裝，那傢伙可討厭緊不啦嘰的衣服了…  
…這些想法在橫山拉開衣櫃門的瞬間，「嘩」地都炸沒了。  
洋、裝。粉紅色。鵝黃色。天空、藍。裙。子，絲襪，假髮。  
橫山不知該如何形容映入眼簾的景象，只知道若所謂「理智」有形體，這幾秒間應已血肉橫飛、被炸到親媽都認不出來。大張著嘴、顫抖著手拉開衣櫃的小收納格，看見裡頭不同款式的泳衣及女性貼身衣物時，他實在想抽自己幾巴掌。  
自己是不是壓根沒認識過村上信五？  
敢情他竹馬不是被騙下海拍寫真集，而是有女裝癖啊？  
橫山回想起那些放課後的下午，他倆各自翹掉籃球部和足球部的訓練，在這房裡貼著手臂看漫畫雜誌。村上老打赤膊、被他嫌神經大條，然後在翻頁的空檔抬起眼笑罵他「アホ」。  
他回想起彼此紅著臉吐露的那些小秘密，裡頭沒有一條能和眼下的事實搭上邊。  
橫山的呼吸急促起來，他不懂自己是氣得還是興奮得（更不懂自己興奮個什麼勁），方才翻閱的寫真集照片在腦海裡閃現，指根埋進觸感良好的布料堆裡，幾乎讓他想像起村上穿著它們的模樣。  
優秀的橫山小粉絲覺得，自己在幾小時內當了這麼多次慾望的俘虜，再當個一次也沒什麼大不了。於是他仔細地捏起一件構造複雜的透膚吊帶襪、一件黑色蕾絲胸罩，悄悄闔上衣櫃的門，準備回房好好研究他竹馬的工作性質。

然後就像開頭說的，他想咬死自己了。

誰也想不到沉默會被一件前扣式內衣打破。  
儘管女裝癖寫真偶像和他的癡漢粉絲應該很難理性溝通，村上信五仍展現了出類拔萃的危機處理能力：「……承蒙關照，買了這麼多本。」  
果然還是咬死自己吧，橫山裕想。  
「我聽伯母說你在才上來的。」村上端詳那時青時紅的臉色一會，又慢悠悠道：「進來的時候，它們就這樣了。」  
指的是散落一地的村上信子寫真集。  
橫山僵硬地應了聲：「喔。」  
「那個啊，能不能先把衣服放開？皺了很麻煩的。」  
橫山僵硬地鬆了手。  
「坐下來吧，在自己的房間裡別那麼拘束。」  
橫山僵硬地坐了下來。  
「錢包拿出來，先借我三萬。」  
橫山僵硬地拿了…「為什麼啊！」  
「總算看我了啊。」村上笑著逮住那目光，在對方難以逃避的距離內微微前傾：「你害羞啦？」  
可以的話，橫山是很想跑。不幸的是，在他反應到要逃跑前，二十年的慣性早就迫使他回應了村上的筆直注視。  
要知道，那雙眼睛可不是回應過一次後還能安然逃避的。  
「ヨコ是不是有話要問？」  
橫山吞了下口水：「你在拍女裝寫真嗎？」  
「嗯。『村上信子』，很昭和味吧？我還以為會買的都是大叔。」  
「……你喜歡女裝嗎？」  
「說不上喜歡，但很適合吧？」  
橫山意識到村上靠得很近，不知道為什麼，用一種由下而上的目光直揪著自己不放。  
「不適合嗎？」村上低聲，一手扶上橫山身後的床：「明明讓ヨコ買了這麼多？」  
為什麼在自己房間裡也會失去主場優勢呢？橫山想記起自己是什麼時候落入被床咚的困境裡，腦漿卻已經糊得跟番茄炒蛋差不多了。  
「然後？瞧不起這樣的我嗎？」  
與其說瞧不起，不如說──……  
「嗯？你說什麼？」  
「……喜…」氣音自牙縫洩出，細如蚊鳴。  
「嘛，我想也是。」村上笑得虎牙都露出來，手勾過躺在床邊的、自己的內衣：「想看嗎？」  
橫山瞪了他一眼。  
「這個可貴了，不准摸啊。」

總而言之，寫真偶像村上信子少了一條完好的吊帶襪，小粉絲橫山裕證明了自己也是個好成熟的大人。


End file.
